Truth Unveiled
by GingerFate
Summary: Seth receives a blissful truth when Roman sneaks into his dressing room. Total Rolleigns smut.


**Disclaimer: This was just a little something I had in my head for a while now and since my other muse is on vacation it seems I figured I could entertain you guys with this Rolleigns. Enjoy and please remember to review. **

"Son…of… …bitch!" Seth Rollins was fidgeting around trying to get his new ring gear off. As hard as they were to put in they were an even bigger pain in the ass trying to get off after a match. The sweat made them stick to his well-muscled thighs even more than they already did. Why skin tight leather looking shit? Why the hell did he agree to this? To look like a fucking super villain? This was getting old pretty fast. Blowing out an aggravated breath he gasped when he felt strong hands grab his hips from behind.

"You look like you could use some help." A deep husky voice breathed into his ear making him tense up. Why here? Why now? Turning around Seth found himself staring into the steel grey eyes of Roman Reigns. This man had been relentlessly perusing him for weeks now and even though he had never expressed his true feelings or intentions, Seth pretty much knew. Roman never intended on hiding that he wanted the slightly younger male. Seth tried to push away from the bigger man but he would have none of that, instead he just pulled him closer.

"Ro…we can't. Please just let me go." Truthfully? Seth was a title attracted to Roman but not just Roman Reigns, he was also attracted to Leati Joseph Anoa'i, the person behind the Samoan Enforcer. It was part of why he was okay with letting the Shield go. He hoped that some distance between them would help extinguish those feelings he was harboring but instead it only ignited them more. This wasn't supposed to happen, just a year ago he was happy and thinking about engagement to a beautiful girl but he ended that relationship because he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was attracted to a man, a man that had a family of his own at that. Seth knew it wasn't going to go anywhere, whatever he wanted never seemed to work out. Plus Joe was happy with his fiancée and his daughter at least it seemed that way so why was he doing this? Why was Roman so ruthlessly antagonizing him?

"You know I've been lying to myself for a while now Seth. Telling myself that I wasn't attracted to you, that I had a loving woman waiting for me at home. I told myself that you would never feel anything for me but we both know the truth. It took me a while to see it, I'm not gonna lie. I've re-watched matches just to make sure I'm not going crazy. That the looks you would throw my way when you thought I wasn't looking actually happened and weren't just a figment of my imagination. It was then that I realized I could be truthful to myself. That I wanted you and wouldn't rest until you were mine." Roman's voice never raised above a whisper the whole time he was talking. The calm certainty in his voice made visible shivers run down Seth's spine. His big brown eyes never left Roman's and his heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of his chest. This couldn't be happening. Yes he wanted it to but Seth was scared it would make things more difficult as well. What if Roman came to his sense and this wasn't what he wanted? He would leave behind a heartbroken Seth and to him it was much better to feel the pain of need versus the pain of a broken heart. Roman made as if to kiss him but Seth ducked out of the way and out of his reach. A very annoyed growl came from the big Samoan as he turned to face the shorter man.

"Colby, I told you I'm tired of playing games. I want you." It didn't escape his notice that Roman called him by his real name instead of his ring name. This aggressive side of Reigns he had never seen from him. Sure he was aggressive in the ring but this was something totally different and it was kind of turning Seth on. As was evidence of the hardness pressing against the tight material he still had yet to remove. Joe came closer to him, slowly as if he was a lion stalking his prey and pressed him up against the wall. This time he didn't waste a single moment as he brought his head down and placed his surpriseningly soft lips against Seth's own. Colby was reluctant at first but allowed himself to give in to the kiss.

"Not here." He said as he pulled back earning another low growl from Roman.

"Yes here." The deep domineering voice argued. Seth stood his ground, or at least he tried to as he said that someone could walk in and catch them. This brought a sexy chuckle from Roman.

It's late, we're the last ones here. Everybody else left about an hour ago." An hour ago? How the hell did that happen? After Seth's match he had went in to talk to Hunter like he was asked and then he came to his locker room to change before he left. Of course he had been wrestling with his outfit for a while but had it really been that long?

"No more excuses Seth. Do you want me like I want you? If you don't, I'll leave right now and never bother you again. Colby bit his lip and as much as he wanted to say no he couldn't so he nodded and Roman's mouth instantly attached itself to his. His tongue delving into his mouth as he gasped for air, leaving no crevice left unexplored. His hands roaming around his body as if he was trying to familiarize himself with it. Seth moaned when he moved his mouth onto his neck, sucking it hard enough to no doubt leave a love mark upon his skin before moving to his chest and back up. Seth could feel Roman grinding his erection against his own and he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees, quickly undid the belt and cargo pants before him realizing that Roman was still in his ring gear as well. Or at least the pants, he had ditched the vest before he came here probably and was only left in a wide beater covering his insanely chiseled chest. When the pants dropped to the floor, Seth took Roman's cock immediately into his mouth, loosening his throat like it was second nature even though he had never really done this before. Romans had his hands in Seth's bicolored hair, egging him on by thrusting in and out of his mouth. He could feel the big member hit the back of his throat but nothing happened, it's like his gag reflex wasn't even there. Suddenly Seth was pulled to his feet by his hair and brutally kissed. He pulled Ro's tank top over his head wanting, no needing to feel the bare skin underneath. Roman wrapped Seth's legs around his waist and carried him over to the small couch in the locker room kicking off his pants as he dropped the younger male down. He grabbed ahold of Seth's tights by the waist and pulled them off, along with the underarmor brief he had to wear under them all in one swift motion. He leaned back in to kiss Seth as he let his hand travel to his perky ass and push a finger inside of him. The sudden breach made Seth tense up but he quickly relaxed as Roman deepened the kiss. This man had a fucking way with his tongue that should be illegal. Soon another finger was added and was stretching him. Roman wasn't kissing him any more however. Instead he stood back and watched as he finger fucked the ex-architect of the Shield. Seth's eyes met his and knowing what he was silently asking Seth nodded. It was now or never right? Roman smirked before rubbing the precum that had accumulated around his fully hardened dick and pushed into the well worked hole of Rollins. As prepared as it was however he still had to bite his lip from screaming out. Roman was well endowed there was no doubt about it and Seth had known this was going to hurt but Ro had thankfully let him get used to the size filling him before he started a nice steady pace.

"Oh god Ro…" Seth breathed out as the bigger man started to thrust in and out. His breath came in pants as Roman continued to work him, his pace getting faster and his thrust getting deeper each time he dove back in. The grunts coming from Roman were turning him on as well and he started to palm his own neglected member only for Roman to slap away his hand and replace it with his own. This was starting to become too much for him. The sensation of Roman inside him and his hand stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. He thought it couldn't get any better than this when he was proven wrong. Roman had happened across his prostate and Seth couldn't help but to scream out in pleasure. Roman chuckled and hit it over and over again until he was screaming out his name. Well, if there was someone still in the locker room area they sure as hell knew what was going on between them.

"I'm gonna come….. Roman…" Seth's voice was ragged from the screams.

"Not until I do...come on baby, hang in there. Come with me." Roman's voice wasn't like Seth's at all probably because he was the one causing the screams and not doing the actual screaming himself.

"I can't… Roman I can't."

"Yes you can, just a little bit loner baby that's all I ask." Roman's thrusts got harder, hitting Seth's little bundle of nerves with every one. He bent down to claim Seth's mouth and as he did so Seth felt Roman's seed shoot into him and his own spurt out covering both their stomachs and Ro's hand. Riding out their orgasms both men just laid there, Roman unsuccessfully trying to keep his full weight off the smaller man. It wasn't like Seth cared though, he was too spent to care.

"Sorry…" Roman breathed as he pulled out and off of Seth. He could feel the cum leaking from his pucker but couldn't bring himself to care. Why should he? He had just had sex with the man he had been secretly in love with for quite some time now. All of a sudden he burst out into laughter. Roman looked at him with a perturbed eyebrow raised.

"At least you got my pants off." He let out between laughs. Roman shook his head before chuckling himself.

"I think I got more than your pants off." Seth smiled and bit his bottom lip at that comment.

"You're gonna have to stop doing that." Roman's eyes darkened as his eyes fixated on Seth's lips and Seth just smiled before standing up and holding out his hand in front of Roman.

"I find myself in need of a shower. Care to join me?" Roman's eyes shot up to his and that sexy smirk graced his lips.

"Oh hell yeah…"

**A/N: And there it is my prettiest. My random heated one shot. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did ;)**


End file.
